Deluded
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia decides to help Cedric process his current emotional state when she realizes he's finally faced with the reality that his oldest friend may be gone for good. (Spoilers for "In Cedric We Trust")


Deluded

Summary: Sofia decides to help Cedric process his current emotional state when she realizes he's finally faced with the reality that his oldest friend may be gone for good. (Spoilers for "In Cedric We Trust")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_!

A/N: Oh, wow… This episode was definitely one of my favorites. I loved seeing the comradery with Sofia and Cedric being so strong (even more so than usual), and I liked that Roland _finally_ seemed to realize that Cedric isn't this bad guy he's made him out to be. Granted, I'm sure it's going to take a lot of time for them to heal that level of distrust and animosity that they'd had for each other for so many years, but it's a step in the right direction. _However_ , Wormwood! That's another story, and I have my own theories on that birdbrain, but for now… I hope you all enjoy this. 😉 **Fluff alert! Lol. Just for you, MarionetteJ2X!**

*Story*

Sofia stood back several feet as she watched her mentor sitting on a blanket next to the water. She could tell just from his posture that he was either in deep thought or in deep distress…or both. They seemed to go hand in hand today, unfortunately. She frowned heavily. She couldn't believe Wormwood had the nerve to just abandon his master and _friend_ (if that was even the case anymore) like that. Of course, to her, Wormwood had always had a far more questionable and intimidating personality than Cedric, but for him to just leave Cedric and team up with _Prisma_ of all people? How could he?

The princess looked up, noting the shifting colors in the sky. It was already close to sunset, so she knew it would be dark soon. Cedric had been near the water since they'd returned a few hours ago, and out of respect for his privacy, she'd left him alone. However, now, she was starting to become more concerned. It couldn't be healthy for him to sit and dwell on the events and forgo all other activities. She sighed. "Sorry, Mr. Cedric," she murmured to herself, "but I can't watch this anymore."

Cedric gasped in slight surprise when he felt a presence on his right. Looking over, he noted that his apprentice had sat down next to him, her gaze set on the water. "Sofia…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric," she spoke softly before turning to face him, "for what happened today."

"Which part?" he asked somewhat bitterly as he sighed and looked down. "The constant clashing between your father and me, or Wormwood abandoning me for a life of crime?"

"Both, I guess… Although I have hope that you and Dad can continue patching things up. It's going to take some time, of course."

He nodded. "I know. Not everyone can be like you. You forgive so easily…" He turned toward her and gave her a serious look. "And I wish you wouldn't."

Sofia blinked at his words. "Why?"

"I'd hate for you to one day forgive someone who truly has malicious intent against you, and it gets you hurt…or worse." He slowly shook his head as horrid images flooded his mind. "Just be careful, Sofia. Not everyone can be trusted. I know you generally have a good judgment of character, but I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder, taking his hand in hers and absently tracing his fingerless glove. "I'll be careful. I promise. Now back to you?" She sighed. "I saw you sitting down here earlier, and I didn't want to bother you… But when I came back a bit later, you were still here, and you just seemed so sad. I just hate that you seem like you've given up."

Cedric frowned at the mentioning before turning his hand over, gently grasping hers in turn. "You don't understand, Sofia," he whispered, his voice slightly emotional, causing her to look up toward him. "Wormwood was there for me when I was younger and struggling to figure out _why_ everyone had practically disowned me and turned against me. He was always there. I thought I'd found a friend in Greylock, too, but then—well, you know how that turned out." He noted her disappointed features. "And now Wormwood is gone? I'm lucky _you_ haven't left me too…"

The princess shook her head. "Mr. Cedric, I'd never abandon you. You've always been there for _me_ , even since the first day I entered the castle."

He gave her a dubious look. "…I was after your amulet," he reminded her.

The auburn-haired girl shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Well, eventually, you cared more about _me_ than this moody piece of jewelry." She lifted her free hand and clasped the amulet for a few moments before continuing, "And even though what Wormwood did was horrible, I still feel that he's not all bad. _You_ weren't." She lowered her hand to her lap. "Sure, he's way more stubborn, but that doesn't mean it's impossible to get him to see the error of his ways."

Cedric sighed uncertainly. "I don't know, Sofia… You don't know Wormy the way I do." He unconsciously held her hand a little tighter, though she didn't seem to mind. "I saw it on his face when I was struggling with him to get that crown back. It was like he was filled with purpose again, working with that detestable woman." He narrowed his eyes. "I wonder who she even was."

Sofia's heartbeat sped up a bit. Right, Cedric and Roland had actually _seen_ Prisma today, though they had no clue who she was… And she wasn't ready to volunteer that information. She couldn't get them roped into the Protector stuff right now… "Oh, right… H-Her…" She cleared her throat. "Well, don't worry, Mr. Cedric. I'm sure things will turn around in the end. And listen, I care about you." She turned to fully face him now as she sat in front of him, both of her hands grasping each of his. "I want you to be happy, but I'm not naïve to believe that you instantly _will_ be since your friend is still out there somewhere. So, if you need me…for _anything_ …"

The sorcerer smiled down at his kind-hearted apprentice. He freed his left hand from her grasp and gently cupped her cheek, causing her to giggle. "Thank you, Sofia." He chuckled as she leapt forward and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Took you long enough," he joked quietly as he returned the hug, his arms holding her securely.

Sofia giggled as her hold on him tightened ever so slightly, as if reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere; she was there for the long haul, no matter what would happen. "It's going to be okay, Mr. Cedric. I promise." And that was a promise she intended to (and hoped to) keep.

The end


End file.
